lainitaylorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazael
'''Hazael '''is the half-brother of Akiva and Liraz. Appearance Hazael, like his half-sister Liraz, has fair hair and blue eyes. Like other angels, he is also extraordinarily beautiful with magnificent fiery wings. Personality ''"He knew everything that went on. With his easy manner and lazy smile, he gave off an air of nonambition that made him unthreatening. People talked to him; he was a natural spy, affable and egoless, with a deep and entirely unrecognized cunning." - Days of Blood and Starlight Hazael is probably the most intuitive and tactful of his three siblings. With his calm manner and easy smile, he wins the trust of people around him easily and is well-liked among his peers. He retains a light-heartedness despite his harsh training as a Misbegotten and is protective of those close to him, especially his half-sibling Liraz. Background Like Akiva and Liraz, Hazael is a Misbegotten, one of Joram's many illegitimate children. He was raised to be a soldier and thus never met his mother and does not remember her at all. Plot ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' Hazael appears with Liraz in a search for their half-brother Akiva. When they find him with Karou, who is clearly a revenant from the hamsas on her hands, he tries to stay levelheaded and doesn't immediately attack the two like his sister. ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' Hazael has a change of heart after leaving the human world with his siblings and begins to show some regret over killing the chimaera. When he and Akiva happen upon some chimaera children hiding from the soldiers, Hazael surprises his half-brother by letting them go. Later, Liraz also shows a change of heart and the siblings begin a plan to rebel against Joram in order to end the bloody war between seraphim and chimaera. Akiva ends up assassinating his father but it turns out that they were all merely puppets in Jael's master plan to take over control. When Jael hints at taking Liraz away from them, Hazael tries to fight back but is stabbed and killed. Liraz and Akiva are able to escape because Akiva's rage over his half-brother's death unleashes a hidden power in him. The two bring his body to Karou in the hopes that she can resurrect him, but his soul was not caught in a thurible and Hazael cannot be saved. Relationships Akiva He is Hazael's half-brother. Liraz She is Hazael's half-sister. Joram Joram is Hazael's biological father. However, they do not regard each other as father and son, as Hazael is simply one of Joram's numerous bastards. Memorable Quotes Daughter of Smoke and Bone ... Days of Blood and Starlight *''“As long as you're alive, there's always a chance things will get better."' "Or worse," said Liraz. "Yes," he conceded. "Usually worse." Hazael cut in. "My sister, Sunshine, and my brother, Light. You two should rally the ranks. You'll have us killing ourselves by morning.”'' *''His brother turned to him. He looked puzzled, a squint drawing at his eyes. “That’s strange,” he said, cutting Akiva off. “I could have sworn I heard something down here.” It took Akiva a beat to understand, and then a rush of relief—and reprieve, and gratitude—flooded through him. “Me, too,” he said, cautious, hoping he was reading his brother right. The Dashnag boy was watching them intently, every muscle poised to spring. All the Caprine and the two Dama girls were staring unblinking. A baby started to murmur—a baby—and its mother clutched it tighter. “Must have been a bird,” Akiva ventured. “A bird,” Hazael agreed. And… he turned away from the fugitives. He took a few splashing steps in the creek, casual, even a little comical, and bent to pick one of the blooms that grew on reedy stalks at the water’s edge, tucking it into a notch in his mail. '' *''“I brought you a present.” Liraz took the flower, looked at it, and then at Hazael, expressionless. And then she ate it. She chewed the flower and swallowed it. “Hmm,” said Hazael. “Not the usual response.”'' *''Hazael rose from his knees. It had to take extraordinary effort, yet somehow he managed a version of his lazy smile when he said, “You know, I’ve always wanted to be a bath attendant. You should take me instead. I’m nicer than my sister.” Jael returned the lazy smile. “You’re not my type.” “Well, you’re not anybody’s type,” said Hazael. “No, wait. I take it back. My sword says she’d like to know you better.”'' Gallery ... Trivia *Hazael is a Hebrew name that means "God sees".Hazael on Behind the Name References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Seraphim Category:Misbegotten Category:Daughter of Smoke and Bone Characters Category:Days of Blood and Starlight Characters